


The New World

by captaincheesecake128



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincheesecake128/pseuds/captaincheesecake128
Summary: My friend and I started writing a novel about two boys who got captured by aliens. Ayden is the shy one who wants to do everything the right way. Julian is the bold one who wants to do everything his way. And Princess Cherrylight is the one who is 100000% done with everyone.





	1. The Holo-Timer

The clock struck midnight.The Forground tribe was fighting back with all of their might, against their natural enemies, the Crazypurpleoctupi. It was dark when the power went out. Pitch black, not a single star to show the way. It was the end, until Forshadow, a strong warrior, said “ Even though we could crash, turning on the emergency backups could work.” her idea was bright, but dull. Moonstar told Queen CherryLight about Forshadow’s idea. She announced over the speaker, “ If anyone wishes to submit more answers before the timer runs out, please tell BellNight.” The timer read 3:76:1,249. The next day, when Queen CherryLight had come to the lobby to see BellNight waiting with thousands of papers, idea papers on her lap. ‘Uhh, a little help your majesty?” BellNight asked. “ No!” Queen CherryLight said madly. She was not chosen by the Forground warriors original trial, but she was chosen because she was next in line for voting at the trial, when they heard the attack on the original ruler SnowFire, they chose her because she was in the wrong line, the trying out for new ruler line when all she wanted to do is vote.


	2. Crash Landi- or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Simons Brothers!

CRASH! The ship had crashed. The foregrounders all expected the crash and tried to flee in escape pods, but they got sucked into a massive, spewing black hole. Only 2 people had not expected the landing. Their names were Julian and Ayden. Ayden always wore a thick hooded hoodie, so you could never see what he looked like. Only Julian knows, and he is not going to tell you. Julian’s hair was the craziest you can imagine. It was brown and untameable. His blue eyes would glisten under the artificial lighting of Planet Foreground. They were NOT forgrounders which means no double names, no chip implants, and no big and tall genetics. They were wimps on that ship. But it wasn’t their choice to be there. The brothers were given to the forgrounders before Neptune, their home planet, had blown up. The only ones left on the ship were them and Queen CherryLight “Search the ship. There might be other survivors.” commanded Queen CherryLightt. “What if we don’t w-” “Julian! Do you want to get in trouble with the Queen?!” Ayden said. “Well, no but I’m pretty positi-” Julian went on. The Queen gave Julian a look, then Ayden said,”If you follow the directions-” Ayden stopped. Queen CherryLight had a look on her face like she was about to explode. Ayden whispered to Julian in his ear, “ The Queen doesn’t like to hear the word banish, she’ll go CRaZy!” So it was settled, they would search the ship for survivors, but something about it bugged Julian, VERY much.  
“Well I don’t care!” Julian Screamed. “If I don’t want to I don’t have to do what she says! I refuse to be one of her subjects! I will not be ruled by a monarch! This needs to stop now!” He was just about to leave when he noticed something through the pothole. “ Guys, we landed!”


	3. Adventure Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did he go?

Ayden and Julian were chased out of the ship by Queen CherryLight.”Leave and never return, you are no longer forgrounders, you never were!” “ Wow, harsh, no?” Julian said walking away from the ship. Then they noticed something about their animation. It was different, it was weird, their heads were round, their hands and fingers were too. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and an opening of a book. Ayden was now in a different place. “JULIAN!!” he called. He called out over and over. Was he inside the book?


End file.
